If You Leave
by dogpoker
Summary: A one shot, song fic to "If You Leave" by OMD or Nada Surf. Fleur is getting married to Krum and both Draco and Hermione are jealous. Will either one of them try to stop the wedding or will old memories become new ones?


**Author's Note**: Another song fic…I can't help myself!

**Summary**: Fleur Delacour is getting married to Viktor Krum in less then a week. Hermione is completely surprised when Fleur asks her to be a bridesmaid. Draco is completely confused with Fleur's actions and jealous of Krum. Will either one of them try to stop the wedding?

**Lyrics to**: If You Leave by Nada Surf or Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark.

**Disclaimer**: Don't you often wish that you had made up the creative idea of Harry Potter or the great song "If You Leave"? Or maybe you wrote something exactly like those two great pieces of art, but JK Rowling or OMD put it out in the world before you did. No…I didn't come up with those great ideas but I wish I did, damn it!

**If You Leave**

"You, want _me_ to be your maid of honor?" Hermione Granger asked Fleur Delacour. She and Fleur were never the best of friends, never even close. Maybe Viktor had convinced her to do this. Maybe she felt like Hermione would feel depressed. Hermione was hardly depressed, just jealous out of her fucking mind.

Fleur was having a three million dollar wedding and then going on their honey moon to Bora Bora! That was how Hermione had planned out her wedding with Viktor, little did she know that he was going to dump her for Fleur and they were going to steal her romantic life away.

"Yeah, I figured sense you and Viktor are such great friends that I should get to know you better." Fleur said smiling. Hermione forced a grin. Why did she want to get to know her better? So she could baby sit their kids while they go out to a cheap motel and have wild sex with cheap champagne? So she could take their dog for a week while they go to a Hollywood premier? So she could make cookies with Fleur and join a book club! Hermione wanted to tear the invitation up, stomp on it and then tell Fleur no!

"Sure, but don't you think it's a little late to be picking the bridesmaids and what not?" Hermione asked, trying to wriggle her way out of the position.

"No, I already picked the bridesmaids, I just needed a maid of honor and Vik' suggested you." _Vik'_? Hermione was the first person to ever start calling him that. She wanted to tear Fleur's perfect blonde hair out of her head and make a voodoo doll out of it. Vik' was her name, not Fleur's, not Betty Crocker's, not Pamela Anderson's…HERS, Hermione's, Hermione Jane Granger's name for him.

She smiled at Fleur and laughed a fake laugh.

×º×º

Draco paced around in his room angrily. His father knocked on his door. "Yeah I know, I have Quidditch practice in an hour." Draco snapped. His father left.

Draco Malfoy had everything Viktor Krum had, and he _was a year younger_. So why did Fleur ditch him for Viktor Krum? At least Draco wasn't all scruffy. Viktor Krum looked like a hobo sometimes.

Draco picked up the phone and then started dialing Fleur's number. He sighed, hung up the phone before he finished dialing and then fell back on his bed.

"Fleur, why are you doing this to me? I love you…" Draco said to himself. Fleur and him had been together for a long time before Viktor and she decided to throw this wedding thing.

_If you leave, don't leave now_

_Please don't take my heart away_

_Promise me just one more night_

_Then we'll go our separate ways_

_We always had time on our sides_

_Now it's fading fast_

_Every second every moment_

_We've gotta make it last_

Hermione tried on the very slinky-fit black dress. She pressed it against her curves, still she felt like she would never be as beautiful as Fleur. Fleur was model material; tall, skinny, small curves, long blonde hair, and she had no chub like Hermione did.

"How's it fit, Hermione?" Fleur asked from outside the dressing room.

"Perfect," Hermione said dully. _No, it looks completely wrong. I look like an obese, overweight elephant compared to you!_ Hermione was screaming in her head.

"Let me see, let me see!" Fleur squealed. Hermione opened the door and Fleur looked at her; she gasped at the sight. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You look better then perfect, Hermione!" Hermione wanted to shoot herself.

"Can I ask you something, Fleur?" Fleur nodded still glowing about Hermione's perfect image. "Who else is coming to the wedding?"

"A lot of people, too many to name all of them but Naomi Campbell is coming. I met her last summer and we became great friends. She's gonna love you." Knots grew in Hermione's stomach. She was planning on shooting Fleur's head off at the wedding with her wand and now there was going to be a super star model who was a muggle there.

×º×º

Draco sat waiting in the park. He was meeting Fleur to talk about the whole wedding thing. He didn't know if he was even invited.

Draco checked his watch as a blonde girl sat next to him. He looked at her and sighed. She was smiling and giggling. What was she doing?

"Fleur, your making a big mistake getting married to this guy." Draco said. Fleur giggled some more.

"Draco, stop, it's not like you would have ever asked me to marry you anyway." Fleur's giggle turned into a smirk. "Even if I ever got pregnant with your kid again, you still wouldn't have helped out. Your parents hate me because they think I'm unloyal." Draco clenched his fists. Fleur had gotten pregnant with Draco's kid but got an abortion without his permission.

"Am I even invited to the wedding?" Draco asked.

"Well I figured if I did invite you, you would object or try and kill Viktor but sense you asked, yeah you can come." Fleur told him. Draco sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to talk to her.

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends someday_

Hermione sat on a bed and watched her gay roommate, Oliver Wood, packing his stuff to get ready for his trip to Paris. "I can't believe your not going to Fleur's wedding. It's the biggest wedding of the year."

"Yeah well the wine from Paris is calling my name. I'm gonna buy you a bottle and maybe a new dress from Dior." Oliver said. After Krum had broken up with her, Hermione had gotten extremely drunk and kissed Oliver. That was the night her turned gay too. Hermione didn't know why Oliver would turn gay; he was really quite sexy. "Plus, Fleur and I never really made up after she cheated on me with Draco Malfoy." Oliver said. It seemed like Fleur had been with everyone. She had even been with _both_ Ron and Harry.

_What a slut_, Hermione thought to herself.

"And I don't want to be on some magazine cover with George Bush anyway. The whole civil rights thing just throws me off." Oliver said.

_Has Fleur been with Georgie too? _

"Whose gonna be my date, Ollie?" Hermione asked.

"You could ask Casper again." Oliver said jokingly.

"Casper almost came to that one Ministry thing but then chickened out thinking that Fudge would try to finally kill him off." Casper was the real thing in their house. He had shot Fudge's cat with a bebe gun in the eye when they were kids and then Fudge's older brother ran over Casper with a bike. It was the weirdest story Hermione had ever heard.

"Will you be back before my birthday?" Hermione asked. "I'm having a real big bash this year. It'll be insane."

"Yeah, I will be. But please just try to have fun at the wedding. Krum doesn't know what he's missing."

_If you leave I won't cry_

_I won't waste one single day_

_But if you leave don't look back_

_I'll be running the other way_

_Seven years went under the bridge_

_Like time was standing still_

_Heaven knows what happens now_

_You've got to-you've gotta say you will_

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around; who in their right mind puts on a before-the-wedding-party? It makes the wedding and the reception sound disgustingly rich. Draco watched people arrive.

_Is that Naomi Campbell? _Draco asked himself. He looked at the person next to her. _And…Why did I even come to this damned thing! Hermione fucking Granger is here!_

Naomi smiled at Hermione. She had only had one drink but Hermione had already told the super model her life story except the fact that she was a witch.

"I totally know how you feel, Fleur is a little bitch. I absolutely hate her." Naomi confessed. Hermione laughed and looked over. She glared at the little twerp who had completely turned Fleur against Ollie. Naomi looked at the same twerp Hermione was.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, lying her ass off. Naomi looked at her and smiled.

"Let's go meet him." Hermione rolled her eyes as Naomi dragged her over to Draco Malfoy. Naomi stood in front of him smiling and Hermione looked away with an angry expression.

_Who could blame her for being angry, she's a mud blood._ Draco told himself glaring at her.

"Are you the groom's friend?" Naomi asked.

"Hardly," Hermione and Draco mumbled at the same time.

"Are you the bride's friend?"

"Who cares, I'm going to get another drink." Hermione said angrily and then walked off to hopefully get a beer. Draco glared at her.

"Are you friends with her?" Draco burst out laughing.

"Friends…with Hermione Granger…I'd probably be dead if I ever said anything nice to her." Draco confided. He looked back at the entrance and saw a weird gray haired guy with a weird accent. All he was doing was talking about how he would never spend that much money on his Inaugural Ball again.

×º×º

Hermione zipped up the back of Fleur's dress, hoping she pinched some of her skin. Hermione was so cruel to people some times. So very cruel.

"Hermione, you're awesome." _Awesome_…was that all she got? _Awesome_ was the kind of word they put on a sticker that 1st grade teachers put on a math paper that you got all the questions wrong on it.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "You look great." She lied of course. Hermione thought she looked hot in a totally straight way. But she wanted to throw her down the stairs and watched her roll out of that building, into the street and get ran over by the limo when it came. And then hopefully she would blow up and no wonder would ever talk about Fleur Delacour again.

"Aww, thanks, Hermione." She turned around and went to kiss Hermione on the cheek but she backed away.

"The blush might smudge." She was such a bitch. "Plus, I should get out there." Hermione smiled but inside her heart was melting. She walked out as the organist started playing Ava Maria.

All eyes were on her. No one had ever even heard of her except people in Krum's family Hermione glared at Krum as she took her lest step before stopping. And then Fleur came out with her father. He was fat, greasy, and short. How was Fleur half veela? Her father was like half elf, half garbage man.

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd meet again_

"Do you take Fleur Delacour to be you lawfully wedded wife, in times through sickness and health?"

_In times when she's in my bed room. In times when I loved her before you even knew she was there. In times where I wanted her to have my kids… _Draco was being killed inside.

"I do," Krum said.

"Do you take Viktor Krum to be your lawfully wedded husband, in times through sickness and health?"

_Say no, Fleur. Say no, say no, please say no. This isn't fair, nothing is ever fair. I have never had anything to keep, Fleur. _Tears coated Hermione's hazel eyes.

"I do," Krum placed the huge rock on Fleur's finger.

"Does anyone object?" Hermione bit her lower lip as a single tear ran down her face. Draco clenched his fists and then watched Hermione Granger run out of the chapel crying. He got up as everyone gasped and ran after her. What was she doing? Probably the same thing he was doing. Getting out of that place filled with money junkies and fake people who didn't really have feelings.

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends_

He ran after her through the sunny park, down to the bridge, where she leaned over to watch her tear drops fall into the river. He stopped about 3 yards away from her and sighed.

"What the hell is your problem, Granger?" She glared at him still shedding tears.

"Obviously not yours, Malfoy." He rolled his eyes, walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back.

"Your so dumb sometimes, Granger. Look, I would have objected too, but they don't want us as bad as they want each other and soon they'll be wishing they hadn't married each other. They're way too perfect and confident too get married. Life is going to get so perfect that it will be boring." She pushed him off and wiped away her tears.

"What would you know about life, you've spent yours making fun of people. You spent your last year of Hogwarts telling me you loved me, Draco, and then I find you sleeping with that slut in there. So much for love, right?" She walked away.

"I only slept with her once while we were together." He yelled after her.

"Bull shit." Hermione said glaring into the flawlessly blue sky.

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd meet again someday_

Draco stomped after her and grabbed her by the shoulders again. He turned her around. "Look, how about we forget everything that's ever happened and make it out day instead of theirs."

"Why would I do something like that? So you can laugh at me when it's over?" Hermione spat. She hated Draco Malfoy.

"No, just stop flipping because Viktor Krum will never love you like I did. You blew your chance with me, thinking that I didn't care." Hermione slapped him.

"You were the one who blew it, you slept with that stupid slut and now you think you're in love with her. Well wake up, Draco. You only get one chance to fall in love. Guess you already wasted that!" Hermione yelled.

"No, I never wasted anything." Draco said grabbing her face and kissing her. Hermione dropped her bouquet of flowers and closed her eyes, grabbing the mini veil all the bridesmaids had gotten and throwing it off her head, letting her hair run free. She would never have to worry about feeling trapped anymore.

_If you leave_

_Oh if you leave_

_Oh if you leave_

_Don't look back_

_Don't look back_

**Author's Note**: Ahh! I am so pompous of myself now! This is my absolute favorite fic I have ever done! I love myself now. I spent about four hours just working on it too…on the last friggen day of my vacation! It's a one shot but leave a review anyway. Anything could happen if I get enough reviews!


End file.
